A Night of Torture, Briefs and Son style
by mahtar
Summary: It's rated PG-13 for some swearing. Anywho, Trunks and Goten are stuck having to babysit the devious Bra and Pan for a night! OoOoOo cake, makeup, fighting, and torture? Was that an okay summary? Cuz' I suck at em'! Read Please!!!
1. It all starts

T-18 G-17 P-6 B-5  
  
The age gaps are normal, maybe a little too much. But ne who, italics are thoughts, or emphasis you'll be able to tell which. ::whatever:: is an action and AN...... are my personal commentaries. Enjoy the show....story!  
  
Oh yeah, I don't owne DBZ, too bad, that would be fun, huh?  
  
1 "No! Please! Anything but that! Have mercy!" Trunks pleaded on his knees with his hands folded above his head. Vegeta looked down at the boy and sneered.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself, brat. Obey or suffer this and further punishment. You'll be beaten shitless without senzu beans!"  
  
"Please! Let me do that instead of this!" Trunks said, snapping his head up to look into his Father's emotionless face. He knew it was useless though. His Father has probably heard millions of people beg for their lives before he vaporized them.  
  
Then something odd happened while Trunks looked at him with fear in his eyes. Vegeta's mouth twitched. And then, it turned into a...smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK 15 minutes ago~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Brat! Get in here!" Vegeta roared from the gravity room. Trunks got up from the floor and headed down the hallway. He was talking to Goten on the phone and had fallen off his bed from laughing so hard.  
  
"Yeah Dad?" He asked as he stepped in. Bra was smirking at him as she left, having just finished her training for the night.  
  
"Close the door." Vegeta said calmly with his back to Trunks. Trunks became a little scared with the 180 Vegeta just pulled, but complied. As soon as he did, he could feel himself being pulled to the floor with an amazing amount of strength. He could barely stand up! Now he knew he was in trouble. Aw man, he's put it past 500x. He's gotta be mad pissed at me. What'd I do? Shit! Could he have heard!? How though? Trunks thought to himself.  
  
Then Vegeta slowly turned and faced Trunks, with a raging fire in his eyes. He then said, trying to control the fury underneath, "Why did you tell Kakarott's brat, that?"  
  
"Tell Goten what, Dad?" Trunks said loosing his strength just from standing up. Shit he heard! Dende, now what!?  
  
"You know damn well, 'what'! The bear!" Vegeta growled as he slowly circled Trunks. Trunks could feel beads of sweat forming on his brow.  
  
"I didn't say anything about a bear, Dad." Trunks answered nervously. Big mistake. He suddenly felt Vegeta's foot connect with his back sending him flying across the room only to smash into a wall and crumple into a heap on the floor.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" He shouted and fazed out reappearing above Trunks. Suddenly it hit Trunks. Well, Vegeta's punch and a thought.  
  
"Saiyajin hearing." Trunks groaned as the punch slammed into his gut. He spent the next few minutes letting Vegeta beat him up. Ow, ok, just survive this. Drag myself to Mom's lab and grab a senzu bean. Then all should be ok. Trunks must have smiled or something on his face showed that he was ok with Vegeta beating the crap out of him. Because all of a sudden Vegeta stopped mid punch and stared venomously at the boy.  
  
"So, my beatings aren't enough for you eh?" Vegeta said. I can read minds brat! Vegeta psychically informed Trunks. He gave his trademark grin when he saw Trunks eyes widen in fear. "We'll just have to find a longer lasting punishment." Vegeta said and dropped Trunks onto the floor.  
  
Just then Bulma's voice could be heard screaming from down the hall.  
  
"Vegeta! Stop your silly training and take a shower! We've got to be at the banquet in 45 minutes! And Tammy just canceled!" Tammy was Bra's babysitter. Vegeta then cast his eyes from the door back down to the bloody mess on the floor that was Trunks, with a sinister look.  
  
"You heard her brat. You'll be babysitting your sister tonight." He said. Trunks eyes snapped open and he sat up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Quit your whining and get cleaned up." Vegeta said, and stepped on Trunks on his way out of the gravity room.  
  
"Vegeta! Quick! Go shower! Your tux is laid out on the bed. I gotta make some phone calls to find a babysitter. Why is there blood on your hands?" Bulma asked while putting on her earings.  
  
"No reason. And Trunks will babysit her tonight." Vegeta said as he turned and headed down the hall to their bedroom. Bulma just looked at his retreating figure until she snapped out of her daze by a groan that came from around her feet. She looked down and screamed at first. Then she recognized the purple hair.  
  
"Trunks! Oh honey! What'd you do now!?" She asked crouching down wiping some of the blood off his face.  
  
"Need....senzu....b....b...." He mumbled, Bulma understood and then briskly walked away to her lab. Trunks laid there on the floor staring at the ceiling, silently praying he'd be dead before she got back. Suddenly, a little something jumped on his chest and held his face between it's hands.  
  
"Niichan! Papa, said you're babysitting me and Panny tonight!" Bra said happily bouncing on his bruised ribs. "You must have made Papa really mad to have to babysit us again!" She giggled. Trunks gathered every last bit of energy he had left in his beaten body and formed a small ki blast in his palm and shot it at Bra. It wasn't enough to even burn her, but enough to knock her off his chest and bounce off the wall. Bra stood up and with a red face glaring at Trunks.  
  
"That was mean niichan! FINAL.....!" She started to say, but just then Bulma returned.  
  
"Bra! You know better! No fighting in the halls!" Bulma scolded as she hunched over Trunks and handed him a damp towel and the senzu bean. She then stood up and took Bra by the hand.  
  
"Come on young lady, we need to get you into your Pjs. Pan will be here soon."  
  
"Yeah!" Bra said as she skipped down the hall next to her Mother.  
  
Trunks ate the bean and then stood up, feeling tons better. He then rubbed off the now dry blood as he walked back to his room to call Goten.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Goten said as he picked up his phone.  
  
"Goten! You baka! I got in so much trouble with Tousan because of you!" Trunks yelled into the phone.  
  
"Calm down! What'd Vegeta do to you? Why?" Goten said, trying to peace together what had happened in the half hour since he and his best friend had last talked.  
  
"Ugh, he heard me tell you about the bear incident..." Trunks started, but then Goten interupted.  
  
"::snicker:: You told me about that! I didn't have anything to do with it. Haha, Vegeta with a teddy bear." Goten said and then started laughing again.  
  
"Shut up dude! And to set the record strait, before I'm beaten up again. Bra had a nightmare and wouldn't go to sleep unless he protected Muffy. So he just fell asleep with the bear in his arms. I happened to walk by and notice the 3 of 'em." Trunks said, Goten was still on the other end of the line laughing.  
  
"Now, I have to babysit Bra and your niece! And you are gonna help me!" Trunks said tossing the towel into his hamper and pulled out some clean clothes.  
  
"Really? And why am I going to do that?" Goten asked regaining his composure.  
  
"Because your my best friend and wouldn't make me go through this torture alone." Trunks said. He didn't here a reply from Goten. "And my Mom just went grocery shopping. How now? Goten?" Trunks said into the phone. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Kuso!" Trunks said as he jumped forward clutching his heart. "Don't do that Goten!" Trunks shouted. Goten didn't really care, he simply replied, "When's dinner?" 


	2. Cake and Bathtime!

Okies people here's chapter two, The whole story is written, I just want some reviews before I post it all, Read on! By the way, do u know how long it got me to get this right? I mean uploading, I was in such a rush I kept forgetting things like the disclaimor! Or to name the chapters. ::sigh:: bear with me. Oh yeah, italics are….u know what, go to chpt 1 for that.  
  
And I still don't owne DBZ,  
  
  
  
"Trunks, we're heading out! It's gonna be a really late night. We shouldn't be back until at least 2!" Bulma called from the front door.  
  
"Nani?! Onna! You said this was gonna be a quick thing!" Vegeta was heard shouting.  
  
"Vegeta, would you rather sleep in our bed and use the gravity room and go to this dinner. Or, sleep on the couch and have no gravity room till Christmas?" Bulma said sweetly straitening his tie. Vegeta mumbled something as he walked out to the limo with Bulma where Goku, ChiChi, Gohan and Videl were waiting. Before the door had shut all the way, Trunks and Goten were in the kitchen ordering a dozen pizzas and lookin' through the fridge.  
  
Meanwhile Bra and Pan were in Bra's giant bedroom laying on her king size bed with random stuffed animals scattered across it.  
  
"This is gonna be so much fun tonight! I love sleeping over your house!" Pan said as she looked around Bra's room with all the toys screaming to be played with.  
  
"I guess so. But, I think we should have some fun with Trunks and Goten before we get to dollies and stuff." Bra said sitting up. Pan turned and grinned at her.  
  
"And what do you suggest we do first?" She asked innocently. Suddenly Pan heard a loud growl come from Bra but it wasn't from her throat.  
  
"First! We're gonna eat!" Bra said happily jumping down and running to the door Pan hot on her heels.  
  
"Thanks man." Trunks said as he gave the pizza delivery guy the money and headed to the living room where Goten was searching for a movie to watch. They thought they heard something in the kitchen but quickly dismissed it when Trunks opened up a pizza box.  
  
12 pizzas, 8 liters of soda, and 7 bags of chips later, Goten and Trunks decided to go check on Pan and Bra, and to see if they were hungry. There was a loud sound from the kitchen that sounded like an explosion and then the bickering of two little female saiyajins arguing.  
  
Trunks and Goten ran to the kitchen and nearly fainted when they saw the mess. There was food all over the walls, floor, and even ceiling! The oven had black stuff smeared all around the edges where they supposed the explosion happened. In the middle of it all were two red faced, food covered, arguing girls.  
  
"I told you that you put a cake in the oven and it doesn't work to heat it with a ki blast, Pan!" Bra shouted with bits of batter in her hair and on her face.  
  
"It might have worked if you held the cake still, Bra!" Pan shouted who was equally covered in food. The two then lunged at eachother and started to fight in the air above the mess. At this Trunks and Goten decided to intervene. Trunks reached up and plucked Pan out of the little brawl, as Goten did the same with Bra. They both had to hold each girl in a bear hug like grip to keep them from escaping.  
  
"What happened in here!" Trunks shouted looking from Bra to Pan.  
  
"We were trying to make a cake for dinner." Bra said still glaring at Pan. Goten shook his head. "You two should learn now, that the kitchen is a dangerous place for saiyajins. I don't know one yet that can cook properly." Goten said.  
  
"Yeah, you two should have come to us." Trunks said. He then looked around the kitchen again and sighed. "You two need to get cleaned up. I'll get a 'bot to clean up in here." Trunks said. He then handed Pan to Goten and walked off.  
  
"What am I supposed to do!?" Goten called after him.  
  
"Give them a bath baka! And use Bra's bathroom." Trunks called over his shoulder. Goten turned green at the thought, but turned and trudged up the stairs with each girl tucked under an arm and squirming to get free.  
  
A half hour later after Trunks returned the 'bot that had cleaned the mess in the kitchen, and headed to Bra's room to see how it was going. He walked into her room and saw the food covered clothes on the floor and the bathroom door ajar. He walked over, but noticed something odd. There was no noise coming from bathroom. Strange, he thought. Trunks then pushed the door open and slapped his hand over his mouth to keep from shouting.  
  
There was Goten, in the tub with water up to his chest. He was gagged with a stuffed dog and tied up. Trunks recognized it as the rope Bra created with Bulma for fun. When they had tested it, even Vegeta couldn't break out of it. Goten's eyes widened when he saw Trunks and began mumbling.  
  
"Hmmmm ee ooo affff ole!" He said through the dog. Trunks went over to the tub and quickly untied him. "What happened!"  
  
"It was awful!" Goten said as he stood up and flared his ki to dry himself off. "They surrounded me! I turned around for a second to close the door and then I felt these little hands grab me and push into the tub! Next thing I saw was their bare behinds running out the door!" He said and then covered his eyes with his hand at the memory.  
  
"So now there streaking around Capsule Corp!" Trunks shouted.Goten slowly nodded. "Great. Mom's gonna kill me if she finds out that Bra got out of my sight!"  
  
"Yeah? What about Gohan!? He'll be mad pissed if I lost Pan! Everyone knows what those two are like together!"  
  
"Kinda like us at that age." Trunks said with a smile. They then thought about the crazy things they did as kids, and how Gohan was the one that would get in trouble.  
  
"Too bad Gohan won't be here to take the blame huh?" Goten said.  
  
"Yeah, now he's gonna blame us." Trunks said. It took a about 3 seconds for the full effect of Trunks words to settle into their minds.  
  
"We gotta get them back!" They said in unison. The two then dashed back into Bra's room and grabbed two pairs of PJs, and then began the hunt.  
  
  
  
How was that? Do you guys like this story yet? Huh? I wanna know! Please review! Flames excepted, as long as they're constructive! Thanks! 


	3. Catch me if you can!

Alrighty, Chapter three, No I still don't own DBZ, just hafta rub it in don'tcha'? Also, I forgot to put in the other two chapters I got the idea for this story from Aurelia Lothlorien's "Ice cream and Escapades", just giving credit where credit's due. Thank you again Aurelia. It may not be much, but this chapter's dedicated to you, teehee. And also thanx to everyone who reviewed, hugs and kisses for everyone! I was almost hyperventilating when I got 7 reviews, I was so happy! Pleez! More reviews are great! Let's aim for a heart attack!  
  
  
  
3 The two had searched the entire upstairs and were now heading downstairs. They did search for the girls's kis at first, but they must have lowered them enough to not be found. At the bottom of the stairs the two decided to split up. Trunks headed towards the Capsule Corp. Offices while Goten headed towards the tv room and recreation areas of the mansion part of the building.  
  
Trunks kept his guard up and continually glanced over his shoulder. He had a nasty feeling someone was watching him. He then peered into a lab, and felt a little bit of wind go by as someone ran behind him. He quickly turned around and glanced up and down the hallway.  
  
"Up here dumb-butt!" He heard a voice shout from right about him. He looked up to see Bra in nothing but her bare facts.  
  
1 "Bra Vegeta-Briefs! Get over here now!" He shouted and closed his eyes while he held up the pjs to her. She however grabbed the clothes flew out of his reach.  
  
"Not-uh, this game is called tag! And your it! Catch me if you can!" She shouted as a flew at top speed down the hall with papers streaming behind her as she flew by. With out a second thought Trunks tore after her.  
  
Meanwhile, Goten was looking around the game room for one of the mischief makers. He was sure he saw a tiny form run in here. He was crawling out from under the ping pong table when something hard hit his head. He rubbed the spot it hit and then looked at the objcect. The eight ball? Goten looked up onto the pool table and saw the thrower of the ball. It was Pan, in her birthday suit and grinning while she twirled a cue stick with both hands, like Goku and his nyoibo power pole.  
  
"Find what you were lookin' for?" She asked innocently. Goten said nothing, and leapt at her. Pan did a back flip in the air while Goten flew by underneath her.  
  
"Haha! Missed me!" She shouted as she ran out the door and she grabbed the clothes Goten had dropped. Goten was right behind her.  
  
"Heehee! Come on Niichan! I know you're faster than that!" Bra said as she flew down the hall. All of a sudden she felt a pair of hands grab her waist and pull her backwards.  
  
"You're right, I am." He said and then tucked away the still stunned Bra and headed back toward where he felt Goten's ki.  
  
"Son Pan! Get your tush over here!" Goten shouted as he chased Pan around the living room. Pan continued to stand behind a couch or chair, but would faze out right before Goten grabbed her and reappear somewhere else in the room. Goten always ended up grabbing her after image. Finally, catching up on the trick, he headed towards Pan but changed direction when he was a 3 feet away. Sure enough he caught the real Pan flying towards the tv.  
  
"No fair Goten!" She shouted as she squirmed unhappily in his grip.  
  
"Life's tough, kid." Goten responded. He then turned when he heard someone shout in the hallway.  
  
"Ow! Bra! Don't bite you little heathen!" Trunks shouted as he walked into the room with Bra. He had her arms pinned to her sides, while she tried to kick everything on him or bite his fingers off.  
  
  
  
Ok! I was just looking over chapter 1 and 2 and noticed the italics didn't work. If anyone know how to do those, pleez pleez email me! Oh yeah, You read it! I know it was short, but the next one will be longer, if you review! So why don't you go do that and make me feel special! 


	4. Makeup and Marron

2? I got 2 reviews for the last chapter! ::sniffles:: what do I have to do for reviews! :light bulb above head flicks on:: I'll….no that's too desperate. I'll think of something! Maybe at the end of the chapter. Alrighty, Here's chapter four. My hair is looking great at the moment, but I don't owne DBZ, so what's the point?  
  
  
  
  
  
In a few minutes, Trunks and Goten had managed to tie up Bra and Pan back to back with the same rope they had used on Goten.  
  
"I'm telling Papa when he gets home!" Bra shouted from the corner that she and Pan had been put in.  
  
"Yeah! And I'm telling Grandma and Otousan!" Pan hollered. Trunks and Goten looked at eachother, exchanging thoughts with their eyes. If they untied the brats, it would be torture beyond belief. If they kept them tied up, it would be torture beyond belief, come morning from Gohan and Vegeta, and maybe ChiChi.  
  
"Ok, if we untie you, will you promise not to say anything about this to any parental figure." Trunks said leaning over the two struggling girls.  
  
"No!" They said together.  
  
"What if we play a game with you and order some more pizza?" Goten said. The girls thought this over, and with identical grins, they agreed.  
  
"I don't trust those looks. Shake." Trunks said and held out his hand. With great difficulty, they all shook hands. Then Goten untied the two. They immediately sprang apart like and opposite effect of the Potarra Earings.  
  
"Now, where's our pizza?" Bra said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You sound like Goten." Trunks said as he walked over to the phone and dialed for the pizza place.  
  
"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Goten said with a smile at his stupid joke an-my guy friend says that all the time, annoys the HFIL outta me. Trunks rolled his eyes and then turned his attention to the phone.  
  
"So, Uncle Goten, while he does that, let's go get Bra's toys!" Pan said tugging on Goten's pant leg.  
  
"Yeah Goten-kun! This'll be so much fun!" Bra said. Without another word, each girl grabbed a leg and started dragging him up the stairs.  
  
"Ah! Trunks! Help!" Goten shouted before he was dragged around a corner and all that Trunks could hear were Goten's little shouts of fear.  
  
"I'll be right there Goten! Hold on till then." Trunks said, as he headed to the door where the pizza guy was waiting it's a super fast pizza place ok!. He then grabbed the pizzas and headed upstairs, to a humorous sight.  
  
Goten was sitting in the middle of room indian style with his arms folded across his chest, and a scowl on his face that made him look more like Vegeta's son than Goku's. On either side of him, Bra and Pan were putting little bows in his hair and makeup on his face. Trunks almost cracked a rib from laughing so hard.  
  
"There, now that Goten is done, it's Trunks turn!" Pan said putting away the blush and turning to Trunks.  
  
"Aww HFIL no!" He said, slowly backing away.  
  
"You have to Niichan! We want you to look pretty!" Bra said with a pout, she then gave him her best, most pathetic look.  
  
"That may work on Tousan, but not me." Trunks said, still heading towards the door. All of a sudden it slammed shut behind him, and Trunks turned to look at...Goten?  
  
"Aw no bud, I had to suffer and so will you!" Goten said helping pin him down while Bra started braiding his hair and Pan started putting on his lipstick.  
  
"Stop it! No! Ah! Not braids! Those'll take forever to get out!" Trunks shouted, but his mouth was soon occupied with a stuffed monkey. All that was heard were some muffled screams.  
  
"There! Now you look all pretty!" Bra said handing him a mirror.  
  
"Ahh!" Trunks said and immediately started to rub it off while Goten, Bra, and Pan started on the pizzas.  
  
::BURP:: A loud belch was suddenly heard from Pan who was holding a crust of pizza in her hand.  
  
"What do you say Pan?" Goten said as he reached for another piece of pizza.  
  
"Hands off my pizza, bitch!" She said as she grabbed it from him. Goten and Trunks just stared at her mouths open, eyes wide.  
  
"What did you say!?" Trunks asked in disbelief.  
  
"Are you two deaf? She said, 'Hands off my pizza...'" Bra had started to explain but was quickly silenced as Trunks put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"We heard her! Where did you learn that...that word?" Goten asked still staring at Pan.  
  
"Well, about two weeks ago I had a nightmare that Grandpa Goku turned into a child again and Trunks, him and I went into space and had terrible misadventures! AN wow, is she psychic or what? Any way I went to Mommy and Daddy's room to sleep with them. Well, at first I thought there was a fight going on or something cuz' there was a lotta grunting and screaming. Then I heard Daddy say, 'Yeah, like that b...'" Pan was now cut off from Goten slapping his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Ok! We do not need to hear that!" Goten said shaking at the thought of what Gohan and Videl were doing.  
  
"Trunks, will you get me a glass of milk, please?" Bra said as she polished off her last piece of pizza.  
  
"You're legs aren't broken!" He retaliated, sick of his sister's brattiness.  
  
"No, but they do have some rope burn, and I don't wanna agitate that cuz' Mommy and Daddy might notice it tomorrow. And I hate to lie to them." She said with a sugary smile that'd make you sick. Growling much like his Dad, Trunks got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Uncle Goten, will you get me some milk too?" Pan said as innocently as Bra, and pointed to the slight red marks on her wrists. Goten rolled his eyes and headed after Trunks.  
  
They made their way down to the now sparkling kitchen and grabbed two sippy cups and filled them with milk. They also paused to get themselves something to drink, and then headed back to Bra's room.  
  
"Hello, Marron? Hi, it's Bra. Oh, and Pan. We're fine, how are you? Good, any way we called to say," Trunks and Goten walked into the room to see Bra and Pan standing by her closet with Bra's portable phone and apparantly talking to Marron! Pan tapped Bra on the shoulder to show her that Trunks and Goten were back. Bra looked at them and smirked, "We called to say, Trunks likes you!" She said laughing at the last part of her sentence. Trunks turned redder than his lipstick and ran to the girls. He quickly hung up the phone and threw it away from Bra. He was completely speechless from his anger. He just kept opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.  
  
"Bra!" Goten finally spoke for him, "That was great!" He finished smiling holding out his hand. Bra smirked and gave him a "low" five. Trunks just stared at his so called friend.  
  
"Goten! You traitor! And Bra! I can't...can't....how could you do that! You know, what, don't answer. This is war. Come on Goten." Trunks said and then left the room dragging Goten with him. Bra and Pan watched the retreat and then turned to lok at eachother, then they gave eachother identical smirks.  
  
"Now they're catchin' on!" Pan said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that for your liking? Hmmm? I wanna know, tell me! Review! Pweez! Thanks to those who have! By the way, is there some secret I don't know to getting reviews? I will do just about ne-thing to kno! I kno, tell me in your REVIEW! Tata! 


	5. Time for Battle

Ok, four reviews, we're getting better! But come on people, just a few more, please! Oh, and Braangel06, I tried to email you but it got funked up. Alrighty, here's chapt5! Funfunfun! My hair still looks great, but, alas, I still don't owne DBZ, and for an added bonus, I don't own Nerf either. Soooooo, read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra and Pan armed themselves with some Nerf guns and then cautiously crept out of Bra's room. They looked up and down the hallway to make sure there would be no surprise ambushes. The two then had their backs against the wall and edged down towards Trunks room.  
  
SPLASH! A water balloon flew out of thin air and hit Bra square on the head! Pan started laughing at how funny her comrade looked until another water balloon hit her in the face. Tempers raging, the two ran to the banister that overlooked the downstairs and looked for the enemy.  
  
Another water balloon then came flying at Pan's head, but she had sensed it coming and quickly looked up in time to knock it out of the way.  
  
"There they are!" Bra shouted, pointing across from them. Both Trunks and Goten were hidden behind a large tapestry and came out every few seconds to take a shot at the little girls. When they were discovered, the guys then went onto the "battlefield" and started firing their ammo. Bra and Pan dodged most of them but were still hit when they had to pause and shoot their guns. Goten and Trunks also managed to dodge most of the Nerf missles but were hit when they paused to aim a balloon.  
  
Soon, both sides were out of ammo, and were left just staring fiercely at their opponents. With a sudden battle cry from Bra, she and Pan lunged themselves at a shocked Trunks and Goten.  
  
Trunks and Goten, knew they shouldn't attack because the girls might complain. So instead they dodged every move the girls swung at them. This frustrated the girls as the increased the speed and intensity of their attacks. Neither one of the girls had gone Super-Sayajin yet, but from the looks on their faces, they didn't seem to far off.  
  
Just as Pan had landed a kick in Goten's gut, Bra connected with Trunks jaw. The two older sayajins forgot about the consequences and began to fight back. This made Bra and Pan very happy that they were now getting a good fight out of their babysitters. The four stayed pretty much in the air above the living room continuing to fight for at least twenty minutes.  
  
However, Bra had landed a well placed kick in Trunks lower-mid section ::coughcough:: hope ya' got that. It didn't hurt him as much as it could have, but it was enought to make him lose his cool, it was a dirty move. He then threw a punch at Bra's stomache and sent her flying towards the ground. Trunks didn't even realize what he had done until the smoke cleared, and there was a small crator in the living room floor, with Bra clutching her stomache and crying in it.  
  
Pan and Goten stopped mid fight to see what had happened. Pan was holding a chunk of Goten's hair and preparing to punch, while Goten was holding Pan's shirt and preparing a block. They were in mid air, and slowly lowered there fists and objects in their other hands to watch and listen to Bra crying.  
  
Trunks' face instantly softened when he saw his little sister's tears. He flew down to her and tried to help her up. She however slapped his hands away from him.  
  
"Stay away!" She then floated up to meet him eye level. She looked like she was going to say something but didn't. Then, still clutching her stomache, she flew top speed out of the window and into the night. Trunks started to go after her, but before he reached the window a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"I really don't think she wants to see you right now." Goten said.  
  
"I don't care, she needs to get back here right now!" Trunks said forcefully and wrenching himself from Goten's group.  
  
"Then I'll go get her. I know you feel bad for what you did, but you need to give her time to calm down." Goten said. Trunks slowly nodded. Hard to believe Goten can be stupid enough to trip over nothing, but has enough sense about how people are feel. He then slowly watched as Goten flew through the hole in the window after Bra.  
  
"Trunks-kun! That was a mean thing to do to Bra." Pan scolded from her position that was still high above him in the air.  
  
"Hai, I know Pan-chan. I lost my control for a second there. Think she'll forgive me?" He asked as Pan floated down and leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"Probably, I mean, you are mean to her. And seldom nice, but, when you are nice to her, it makes up for 10 mean things you did." Pan said with a reassuring smile. Trunks smiled back.  
  
"You're as smart as your Uncle Goten." He said admiringly.  
  
"That was mean!" Pan said, not getting what he really ment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, next chapter is the last! So savor it while you can, knowing that yet another fantabulous chapter is coming soon! R&R! 


	6. The FINAL chapter!

Tricked you! Tricked you! Muwahahahahaha!!!! Alrighty here's the deal, I would like to have at least 20 reviews before I put the last chapter up. Yes I'm being a brat, but me no care! Come on, it's only 4 more reviews. A measley four. And don't just read this fic and then not review! I used to do that, but I have seen the error of my ways. So, when four reviews find their way into the review, you will receive the last chapter. Ok?  
  
~Me 


	7. The REAL FINAL chapter!

Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!! I got 3 times as many reviews as I wanted. My cup over filleth with joy! It's the last chapter! Ahhh! No!!!! Well, we all knew it had to end, sooner or later, ::sobs:: I don't own DBZ, Dende damn it! and I also don't own Kodak, so…..uh….read!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bra-chan! Hold on!" Goten shouted as he flew behind her. But the little sayajin showed no signs of slowing down. With a sigh, he sped up and stopped right in front of her. She rammed head first into his rock hard chest, and then looked angrily into his eyes. Goten could see some fresh tears gliding down her rosy cheeks. She then turned away from him, knowing it would be pointless to try and fly away.  
  
"Hey, calm down. You know Trunks didn't mean to hit you that hard." Goten said to the back of her head.  
  
"Maybe, but that's no excuse!" She said with her little arms folded.  
  
"No it's not. But, you can't stay mad at him forever." Goten replied trying to sound comforting. Bra slowly turned to face him.  
  
"Why is he always so mean to me!?" She asked, and then startled Goten by flying over and snuggling into his chest. He then did what seemed logical, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Well, you don't always give him a reason to be nice to you." He felt Bra tense up like she was about to shout a tirade at him, but then stopped.  
  
"I guess so." She mumbled.  
  
"You know, this happened to me and Gohan a couple of times. We would be sparring somewhere in the woods, and I would get cocky by doing dirty tricks, and then he would literally knock some sense into me." Goten said and absentmindedly started rubbing his head where Gohan had socked him. "But, then he would apologize and we'd go fishing together or something. So it all worked out." Goten said as he started to slowly fly back to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Trunks does take me to get ice cream sometimes, and bails me out if I brake Papa's gravity controls." She sniffed wiping away the last of her tears.  
  
"And that's what older brothers are for. They pick on you, which make's you stronger. And then they cover for you when you're in over your head. Can't live with em', you'd die trying to living without em'." He said as Capsule Corp came into view.  
  
"Arigato Goten-kun, you made me feel a lot better." She said now hugging him.  
  
"No problem B-chan, I'm always here for ya'." He said.  
  
They flew into the living room and saw that Trunks and Pan weren't there anymore. Bra gave out a small yawn, so Goten carried her upstairs to her room. When they got there, they noticed Trunks and Pan had fallen sleep on one side of Bra's bed. Goten walked over and put her down, and turned to go back out.  
  
"Don't leave me here with them!" Bra said gesturing at Trunks who was drooling and Pan who was snoring. Goten complied and laid down on the side of the bed.  
  
"Goten-kun?" She asked after he settled.  
  
"Hmm?" He asked with his eyes closed.  
  
"Will you marry me?" She asked. He looked down at her and saw her eyes were closed and that she was almost out.  
  
"Sure, B-chan." He said with a smile and then dozed off himself.  
  
"Most miserable six hours of my life!" Vegeta said as he walked into the quiet house.  
  
"Dende, it wasn't that bad. I thought it was pretty funny when Goku got up onto the table and did the Chicken Dance." Bulma said with a giggle.  
  
"Baka can't handle anything stronger than water." Vegeta said and was about to head upstairs, when something caught his eye. "What in the HFIL happened in here?" He asked looking at the living room, which had a large hole in the middle and a thin layer of dust on everything.  
  
"Oh no. This is too good. Vegeta! Come here, quick!" Bulma called from the top of the stairs. Vegeta mumbled something and walked over to where she was standing and pointing with a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing too hard.  
  
"It's a Kodak moment." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck with a happy smile at the scene before them.  
  
Bra, Goten, Pan, and Trunks were all asleep on Bra's bed. Bra was snuggled up on Goten's chest and slowly rising and sinking with each breath he took. While Goten had his mouth hanging open and an arm draped off the side of the bed. Pan was sprawled out next to Trunks and snoring, while Trunks cuddled in his other arm, Muffy.  
  
  
  
  
  
::Sniffsniff:: It's the last chapter of my first fic! I hope yall enjoyed it, I did, now review, and I might right another! Speaking of which ::smiles innocently:: I have started writing another fic, "The Switch", if you liked this, go read that! Thank you to all! I love you! Don't forget to tell me what a superb job I did on this fic! Or crappy job, but I prefer superb, great, excellent, stupendous, ingenious…..you get it. Bye byes!  
  
~me 


End file.
